<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604363">Obey Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Male Grell Sutcliff, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Willy, are you mad?” Grell asked.</p><p>“No Mr. Sutcliff, I am not mad.” He hissed silkily. “I am furious. I think it’s time teach you a lesson you will never forget.” William grabbed Grell’s long hair and wrapped it around his hand. He pulled hard causing the red head to yelp in pain. “Prepare yourself. Tonight I’ll have no mercy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grell Sutcliff burst into an office with the sign ‘DO NOT DISTURB’, spun around on his heels and landed on the table in front of a serious looking man in glasses. The man’s black suit fitted him perfectly. He fixed his glasses and looked at the red head in front of him with familiar coldness.</p><p>“Mr Sutcliff, do bother to explain what you are doing on my table, on top of the very important documents.”</p><p>“Willy…” Grell whined as he struck a pose on the table. “I’ve missed you! Did you miss me?”</p><p>Mr. Spears stood up and demonstrably pushed the red head off the table. “Clearly not.” He replied as he continued reading the documents, completely ignoring the intruder.</p><p>“Willy…” Grell whined again wrapping his arms around the serious man. William froze, his expression never changed.</p><p>“Mr. Sutcliff, please do leave my office at once, before I use force to remove your presence.” The threat in his voice was clearly kicking into Grell’s brain. A shiver ran down red head’s spine.</p><p>“Then do it…” he whispered touching Will’s ear with his lips. His sharp teeth nibbled on the flesh of the man in front of him, but that was enough to burst Will’s bubble. He grabbed the red head by the collar and dragged him to the door, ignoring Grell’s whips and protests.</p><p>“People like you I detest the most.” He said as he threw Grell out of his office. “Do something with yourself. Be gone. If I ever need your presence I will let you know.” With those words he shut the door in front of Grell’s face and returned to his seat. The cold and composed face grimaced. *Why does he always manage to make me lose my temper?* he thought loosening his shirt. *It’s like I can’t control myself when he is there.*</p><p>***</p><p>Grell pouted behind the closed door and flipped his long beautiful hair. He was always so confident: confident in his strength, confident in his looks, confident in his actions, then why didn’t this man want him? This dilemma wouldn’t settle in red head’s mind. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt before putting them back on. “I won’t give up!” he clenched his fists and smirked widely. “I’ll make sure to wipe that stern look off your face Willy.” Grell promised knowing that his boss didn’t hear him. “You’ll see Willy; I’ll make you drop to your knees.”</p><p>***</p><p>William T. Spears sneezed. Quickly and carefully he pressed a well ironed handkerchief to her nose. It seemed unrealistic how much of a neat freak Mr Spears was. All the shinigami under his command were frustrated by those habits of his but Mr Spears was not known for being considerate.</p><p>He hid the handkerchief in his pocket and returned to the documents in front of him. Paper by paper he quickly scanned each document and put it aside. To anyone who didn’t know Mr Spears he would seem extremely absorbed into his work, but that wasn’t true. During that moment his mind was occupied with a particular annoying red head shinigami that burst into his office not long ago. Mr Spears couldn’t get through his head why did this man by the name of Grell Sutcliff had him so worked up.</p><p>An unusual sigh escaped his lips as he finally decided to put away the documents and take a break. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. Immediately a clear picture of the red head appeared before him. Grell Sutcliff was smiling, showing his sharp white teeth. He was calling out for him while grinning like a madman. Slowly his clothes started dropping to the floor. Shocked by his own sickening thoughts William T. Spears opened his eyes, feeling sweat drops appear on his forehead. He smacked his hands on the table with the same passionless face and stood up. Maybe it was time for a vacation.</p><p>***</p><p>“Sebby!” Grell wrapped his arms around the butler and pressed his cheek to Sebastian’s. “I’ve missed you Sebby love.” His gaze turned to the young Lord. Grell’s eyes narrowed and lips spread in a sly smile. “Ciel…long time no see. I have a favour, can you lend me Sebby? You don’t need him at all times, do you now young Lord?”</p><p>“Sebastian let’s go.” Ciel ordered ignoring the red head. Grell pouted.</p><p>“So mean.”</p><p>Grell stalked behind the two. Ciel tried to ignore his presence but his annoyance was getting the best of him. “Sebastian, get rid of him.”</p><p>“How mean young Lord!” Grell struck a dramatic pose and fell on his knees. Sebastian didn’t move.</p><p>“My Lord, I think perhaps this specimen is still of some use to you.”</p><p>Ciel raised his eyebrow waiting for further explanation.</p><p>“I mean, for <em>that thing</em>…he <em>can</em> be of a use. After all, this man is a shinigami.”</p><p>Grell listened to their short conversation with unhidden curiosity. He had no idea what they were talking about but if it meant he could use the situation to his advantage, he was willing to go along with anything.</p><p>Sebastian leaned to Grell’s ear and whispered something. The red head’s lips stretched out in a smile. He nodded. “Of course Sebby, anything for you my love, but in return,” his smirk got wider. “I want a favour.” Grell looked at Ciel who was eyeing him untrustingly. “Nothing too big, Young Lord. I just need to borrow your butler for some time tomorrow night. Is that a good enough deal for you?”</p><p>Ciel looked at Sebastian, who nodded ever so lightly that nobody except the young Lord noticed.</p><p>“You have a deal.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Mr. Sutcliff, what is it that you need me so desperately for?” asked Sebastian while he watched Grell preparing something in the corner of a large but slightly empty room. Red head was bouncier than usual. He sung something under his breath as he spun around the room and towards Sebastian.</p><p>“Sebby, I want you to help me pervert Willy.” Grell winked and blew Sebastian a kiss.</p><p>“William T. Spears?” Sebastian raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“He wants me, but you know…he is too proud and too…correct in all senses of the word, he just needs a little push.”</p><p>“And how exactly do you see <em>me</em> helping <em>you</em> to get <em>him</em>?”</p><p>“Hahaha…Sebby, don’t act so naïve. You will be my lover of course.”</p><p>Sebastian’s eyebrow twitched.</p><p>“Undercover Sebby, don’t worry.”</p><p>Sebastian smirked. “Why only undercover Mr Sutcliff?” his arm snaked around Grell’s waist and he pulled the red head closer. Their bodies collided. Grell felt Sebastian’s demonic heat transferring to him. His body felt weaker. As if Sebastian’s warmth was relaxing him, unconsciously forcing the shinigami to do what the demon wanted.</p><p> “I don’t want to break young Lord’s heart.” Grell replied smirking. Their faces were too close, their lips were almost touching.</p><p>“Mr Sutcliff…” Sebastian breath tickled his lips. His sly tone was like music to his ears. For a second Grell wanted to give him. He wanted to give himself to that demonic man completely, but his thoughts were interrupted by the cold familiar voice.</p><p>“What is going on here?”</p><p>With great difficulty Grell looked away from Sebastian. William T. Spears stood not far from them with the usual coldness and indifference written all over him.</p><p>“Willy?” Grell mumbled uncertainly. What was happening was exactly what he wanted but for some reason he couldn’t keep himself composed and act cool. Was it Sebastian demonic magic that was working on him?</p><p>“Mr Spears,” Sebastian greeted the guest. “How do you do?”</p><p>“I would appreciate if you did not seduce my workers Mr Butler.” William replied coldly. He sent a death glare in the direction of the two.</p><p>“Do forgive me, but Mr Sutcliff was very willing to accept me.”</p><p>Grell felt a chill run down his spine when William looked at him. It was the coldest and most disgusted look he ever received from this man.</p><p>“Willy you see…”</p><p>William walked to the two, grabbed Grell’s arm and yanked him towards himself. “Please excuse us Mr Butler, I have something to discuss with my employee.”</p><p>Sebastian smirked slyly, bowed and disappeared.</p><p>“Willy, are you mad?” Grell asked.</p><p>“No Mr. Sutcliff, I am not mad.” He hissed silkily. “I am furious. I think it’s time teach you a lesson you will never forget.” William grabbed Grell’s long hair and wrapped it around his hand. He pulled hard causing the red head to yelp in pain. “Prepare yourself. Tonight I’ll have no mercy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Grell opened his eyes he was shocked. First, he didn’t remember when he lost consciousness and second, Grell couldn’t understand why he was tied to a bed. Not just tied, but chained. He pulled his arms but he couldn’t release himself. Grell looked down at his body. All his top clothes were removed as well as his shoes. The only thing he had on was his pants. Grell pulled his legs up and tried to get up. But all his attempts failed. He sighed and relaxed.</p><p>He couldn’t sense anyone’s presence in the room so Grell so no need to be panicking just yet. He tried to recall the last events that happened to him. He was with Sebastian…and then Willy came and…hold on. Where is Willy?!</p><p>Grell looked around but the room was empty - empty in all meaning of the word in his situation. The only item that decorated the empty walls was large bed that Grell was chained to.</p><p>“Is anyone there?” Grell called out.</p><p>No reply came. Red head shifted trying to get more comfortable, but it was hard in his position. His arms started getting numb. “Willy? WILLY ARE YOU THERE?” Grell tried again. The door swung open and no other than William T. Spears stood at the entrance. The stern look on his face was crossed with a sly smile. A chill ran down Grell’s spine. He never saw Willy looking so differently.</p><p>“Willy?” Grell mumbled unsure.</p><p>“Mr Sutcliff you are awake. At last I can begin.” William voice was like a thunder on a peaceful day.</p><p>“Begin with what?” the mixture of feelings prevented Grell from seeing the picture clearly.</p><p>“Begin with the punishment.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Willy what are you doing? Release me!” Grell yelled.</p><p>“But isn’t this what you wanted Mr Sutcliff?” fake amusement was ringing in William’s voice.</p><p>*Not quite!* Grell thought.</p><p>Grell watched as William slowly took off his gloves and started undoing his jacked, then shirt; button by button. His jacked fell on the floor and his shirt followed. William’s pale skin was out in the open for Grell to admire, but paleness wasn’t what captivated red head the most. Very well and clearly outlined abs and muscles was what fascinated Grell the most. Porcelain doll could not compare to the beauty of the man in front of him. So many times Grell undressed him in his mind, but his imagination did not extend that far.</p><p>Grell watched as William bent down and took something out of his jacket. He couldn’t see the item but he didn’t care. He just watched the muscles on William bare back tense with his every move.</p><p>William straightened up, took off his glasses and put them down carefully. He turned around and that was when Grell noticed the shining object in his hand. It was a knife, or a dagger. William took a step closer allowing Grell to get a better look at the sharp item. It was a dagger he once saw on William’s desk. Grell recognised it immediately; it was true piece of art. He loved it from the first glance. Beautiful lines, thin but deadly sharp blade. While the red head was admiring the blade William came closer. He sat down next to Grell. William didn’t speak or do anything; he only looked at his subordinate with an unseeing blank gaze and no emotion on handsome manly face.</p><p>“Willy?” Grell looked wide eyed. “What are you going to do?” unconsciously Grell started to panic.</p><p>William still did not answer. Ignoring Grell’s voice, William placed his hand on Grell’s chest. Red head’s skin was soft and pleasing to touch. William moved his hand to a side, covering Grell’s nipple. It hardened under William’s touch.</p><p>“Willy…”</p><p>“Be quiet.” William ordered. “Your mouth never shuts up.”</p><p>Grell blinked wide eyed, not expecting such words from Mr Spears. “Maybe I can find another use for that big mouth of yours Mr Sutcliff.” William smirked. Before Grell could realize what was going on, the blade shone in the light and connected with his skin. Red head yelped and tried to pull away but sharp object was already cutting through his skin. Blood appeared on his skin and started quickly running down his side. Mesmerized by the look of blood on Grell’s chest, William leaned in and pressed his lips to Grell’s.</p><p>Grell was taken aback.</p><p>He was partially hurting from the cut and partially stunned by what was happening.</p><p>“Willy…why?” Grell breathed into the kiss.</p><p>But no reply followed. The blade connected with Grell’s skin again, making him yell. This time going deeper into his flesh the blade moved quickly up and down, the sideways. Grell’s screams filled the room, but it seemed that William couldn’t hear him.</p><p>“Mr Sutcliff, you are made to bleed.” He whispered distantly.</p><p>“WILLY THIS IS NOT FUNNY!” Grell screamed.</p><p>“Who said I was joking?” William blinked. “I am entirely serious.”</p><p>Grell once again noticed the shine of the blade before it connected with his arm. The crazy look in William’s eyes made him shiver.</p><p>*Willy finally went insane with his job?!* Red head wondered when a pair of lips connected with one of the cuts. A soft sigh escaped Grell’s lips while William licked the blood off his wound. The pain was still there but the pleasure of having this man’s tongue on his skin was too overwhelming to care for minor details.</p><p>An urge to touch William’s hair washed over Grell. He wanted to ran his fingers through it, pull on it, play with it, ruffle it…he wanted to touch that man’s cold face but the cuffs were restricting him.</p><p>“Willy, release me, I want to…”</p><p>But William didn’t let him finish, with a loud thud his hand connected with Grell’s face. Grell’s cheek began to burn. Red head blinked not understanding what he did to deserve the sudden hit.</p><p>“I told you to shut up.” William said calmly and once again pressed his lips to Grell’s wound, ignoring his whimpers. Even though William had a certain plan on how to train his subordinate he still didn’t know to what extent he should get it going. Looking at Grell so helpless, tied to bed, made William want to rip the last pieces of his clothes and take him – hard and painful. He wanted to make him scream and cry, and yell his name and for him to stop, but William wouldn’t stop. He would continue until he was satisfied.</p><p>“Willy…”Grell tried to speak again but William slapped him once more. Red mark decorated Grell’s pale face. Red head bit his lower lip and turned away. Grell felt humiliated.</p><p>“That’s right. That’s the face I want to see.” William whispered capturing Grell’s lips. Red head didn’t answer to the kiss and kept his lips tightly shut. William furrowed his eyebrows; he didn’t like Grell’s resistance. He wanted complete obedience. He grabbed Grell’s face forcing the red head to open his mouth for Will’s exploration.</p><p>William slipped his tongue into Grell’s mouth, cutting it on his sharp teeth in process. He felt no pain, but the taste of blood was a drive into paradise. Will wanted to mix that taste with Grell’s blood taste. Quickly he moved Grell’s tongue with his own against Grell’s teeth cutting it in process. Their mouths were filled with more blood. Grell cried out.</p><p>“What are you whimpering for?” asked Will. “You are feeling it just as much as I am.” His hand covered Grell’s throbbing member over the trousers.</p><p>Grell fought back a moan and glared at William.</p><p>This was not how he imagined everything to be. William was supposed to be on his place. William was supposed to be begging for him to stop. William was supposed to <strong><em>obey</em></strong> him.</p><p>William pressed the dagger to Grell’s throat, making him look into his eyes. Grell’s eyes sent daggers into Will’s, and it made him smile.</p><p>“Humiliation suits you.” William whispered into Grell’s ear, but did not remove the dagger. He straightened up and grabbed Grell’s manhood. Grell moaned and bit his lip causing it to bleed. Will’s own hardness was in his way, but William decided to ignore it for a while.</p><p>A wet patch on Grell’s trousers was obvious. William smirked and squeezed his manhood hard, causing Grell a lot of pain. Grell cried out. A look of satisfaction appeared on Will’s face. He was about to say something but an unexpected knock on the door stopped him. William froze. Grell was about yell but he covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p>“If you say a word, I will personally destroy you.” he hissed with a dangerous tone.</p><p>Another knock followed.</p><p>William stood up, not forgetting to shove a cloth into Grell’s mouth and moved to the door, wondering who the annoying pest that disturbed him was. Moreover, who was the one who was able to find the secret room…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Spears put on his glasses and with a confident walk approached the door. Very quickly he fixed his shirt and jacked, as well as his trousers, his hair was already perfect and Grell wondered how this man managed in such a short period of time. William cleared his throat, looked back at Grell, smirked and placed his index finger on his lips, as if telling the red head to be quiet. The door swung open. William’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You,” he said coldly. “What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p><p>“Mr. Spears,” sly silky voice spoke his name. “I’ve been looking for Mr. Sutcliff for a while now, but I could not locate him anywhere.” A sly smile followed. “Do you by any chance have <em>any idea</em> where he might be?”</p><p>William furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t like this man’s tone. It was daring and frustrating.</p><p>“Not a clue.” He cut the man off.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Mr Butler, I really would appreciate if you stopped trying to look into my personal room, moreover how did you find this place? As far as I am concerned <em>nobody</em> could locate it <em>previously</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Previously</em> Mr T. Spears you were more careful when you entered this room. You must have been in a rush this time.” Sebastian smirked.</p><p>“How about you tell me the real reason you are Mr Butler,”</p><p>Sebastian straightened up and tilted his head to a side. “With pleasure.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Bassy! It’s definitely Bassy!” Grell thought struggling to break free. “Why is he here?”Grell gathered his strength in one fist and pull as hard as he could. The chain creaked and broke. “Bingo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>The sound of something breaking caused William to look back. It was an uncontrollable movement which completely gave him away.</p><p>“Is there anyone in there?” Sebastian took a step forward, but stopped when William glared at him with all the hatred that gathered inside him.</p><p>“A stray cat.”</p><p>“I wonder what a stray is doing here.” Sebastian replied.</p><p>Finally Sebastian hit the nerve. William cleared his throat, took a step forward which caused Sebastian to step back. William closed the door and fixed the glasses on his nose. The glare he gave Sebastian that moment was enough to kill a mortal.</p><p>“Mr Butler, I don’t know how you found this place, but I would appreciate if you <em>disappeared</em> as soon as possible, before I’ll kindly help you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Sebastian tilted his head to a side. “Is that a threat?”</p><p>“No.” William smiled with such a creepy smile that even Sebastian raised his eyebrow in amusement. “It’s a warning.”</p><p>Sebastian bowed lightly. “As you wish, but…” Sebastian did not turn around when he spoke. “Tell the stray cat to come see me, we have unfinished business.”</p><p>Sebastian disappeared.</p><p>*Unfinished business?* William thought furrowing his eyebrows. “<em>What</em> business?”</p><p>***</p><p>When William returned into the depth of the room his eyes widened in shock. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Grell stood beside the bed with a big smirk on his face. His long hair was fall onto his bloody chest. The pale skin of the shinigami was glowing.</p><p>“Willy, seems like our roles have switched.” He said tilting his head to a side allowing William to take a glance at the bite marks he left earlier. Purple-brown bruises were reflecting in his pupils.</p><p>William fixed the glasses on his nose in his familiar manner and smirked. “You don’t say, Mr. Sutcliff. Our roles will never change. You are still under my control.” The simplicity in his voice was killing Grell. It made his blood boil. “And I will have you.”</p><p>Grell yelled something William could not understand. Red head gritted his teeth and glared at the man opposite him.</p><p>“I hate your guts Willy,” he hissed. “I’m not your toy; you can’t toy with me whenever you please!”</p><p>“But I can. And I will.”</p><p>That tone again.</p><p>Grell charged at William.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Mr. Sutcliff. You know you cannot win against me. I will crush you.”</p><p>Grell clenched his fists feeling angry. This was definitely not how he imagined his first time with William be. He didn’t want to be played with. He didn’t want to be somebody else’s toy even if it was William. “Mr Sutcliff, you can either give in,” William finally said, “Or I will take you by force. Either way is fine by me.” He crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the wall smirking.</p><p>Grell hissed like a snake and stomped his foot.</p><p>“So what will it be, Mr. Sutcliff?” Deep in his thoughts and anger Grell didn’t notice as Will moved closer, when his arm snaked around red head’s waist. Grell didn’t realize when the grip on his waist tightened. Someone breathed into his ear. He jumped but it was too late. Iron claws were around him. There was no escape.</p><p>Grell tried to protest but his attempts were weak to William’s touch.</p><p>Red head would never guess that he would be so pathetic when the man whom he wanted to dominate would be molesting him.</p><p>“Willy…no…” Grell pressed his arms to Will’s chest in another attempt to push him away. William grinned. It was a weak attempt: weak and Grell’s last one.</p><p>William pushed him roughly against the wall, making the read head wrap his legs around his waist. Unable to wait any longer and restrain himself, William ripped apart Grell’s trousers. It was the last piece of clothes on the read head’s body. There he was naked and beautiful clenching William’s hair in his hands, with his slim pale legs wrapped around his boss’s waist.</p><p>William’s hands groped his butt cheeks. He squeezed them hard and dug his nails into the flesh. Grell cried out. William looked at his partner’s face. The expression was unfamiliar. William couldn’t figure out what Grell was thinking or feeling, it seemed like the red head was hiding the truth. William didn’t like it.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and shoved one finger into Grell’s opening. It was tight, so tight that for a moment William thought Grell would break his finger if he contracted his muscles a bit more, but it didn’t happen. Instead the grip on Will’s waist tightened and sharp teeth pierced the skin on Will’s neck. Blood started quickly running out of the wounds but Grell didn’t stop. He bit and sucked on Will’s pale skin. He tore it with his teeth, stopped for a second and started all over again. Now they were both covered in blood.</p><p>William winced. It was painful but he didn’t stop Grell.</p><p>He added another finger stretching the entrance eagerly. He wanted to enter this man. He wanted to enter him rough and hard that’s why William didn’t understand why he was there preparing him. His free hand massaged the lower back of his partner. Grell moaned into his neck and broke away from it.</p><p>He finally looked at Will’s face. Their eyes met.</p><p>Blood was running down Grell’s mouth and dripping on Will’s chest. Red head was not smiling. They looked at each other without speaking. William added third finger making Grell gasp. His sight dulled as Grell tilted his head and arched his back. without any further waiting William pressed the head of his manhood to Grell’s entrance and pushed. As soon as his whole length was buried inside the man he moaned. It was so hot and so tight inside him. William always thought that Grell was the type to sleep around but his body proved him wrong. He was tighter than any virgin.</p><p>Grell groaned and bit his lip. His eyes were shut and head leaned against the wall. This piercing pain was too much, but William was merciless.</p><p>William pulled out completely then pushed back, entering Grell fully. Grell cried out. He grabbed onto Will’s arms while his boss was pushing in and out of him with full force. There was no pleasure, just pain, pain mixing with blood and sweat. Suddenly Will grabbed him by the neck, while never stopping moving his grip hardened. Grell’s eyes started slowly popping out of their orbits. He coughed. Tears streamed down his cheeks.</p><p>William couldn’t explain his sudden burst of rage. Why was he so angry? Could it because a thought of Sebastian doing this to this man crossed his mind?</p><p>William squeezed harder and let go. He pushed Grell harder again the wall continuing pumping in and out of him. Red head coughed.</p><p>William gripped Grell’s throbbing member and squeezed it.</p><p>*I cannot let my rage get to me…not now…not ever. I have to remain calm. Calm…” but when he looked at Grell’s crying face, with a look of pain and pleasure mixing together he couldn’t hold it. With a final thrust he ejaculated inside. Grell did the same. William pulled out and stepped away. Grell fell on the floor like a broken doll. His face was covered by his long hair that was sticking to his sweaty body.</p><p>*It’s over…it’s finally over.* Grell’s mind told him.</p><p>A strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. “Don’t think this is over yet. It’s only the beginning.” William hissed dragging Grell to the bed. He threw him on the soft covers and pulled his ass up in the air, without any further hesitation he pushed himself inside…</p><p>How long they were at it Grell couldn’t tell. He lost the track of time as soon as it started. He couldn’t think or move. He could barely keep his eyes open.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you to death.” William hissed into his ear biting on it.</p><p>The only thing Grell could hear was Will’s loud pants and his own moans. Moans of confusion and pleasure, mixed with pain and shame.</p><p>William collapsed on top of Grell unable to go on. It seemed as if he used all the energy he had in his body. Sweat dripped from his body on Grell.</p><p>William closed his eyes. The read head under him was partially conscious. William put his hand on Grell’s hand. Their fingers intertwined. Will touched Grell’s shoulder with his lips. It was a gentle touch, the gentlest this man ever been with him. *Why?* Grell wanted to ask, but could not let out a word. “Mine…” whispered William before he losing his consciousness from exhaustion.</p><p>***</p><p>When William T. Spears opened his eyes fully regenerated, Grell was already gone. William found his glasses and sat up. He scanned the room with a quick gaze and sighed. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and looked at the door.</p><p>“He’s like a cat.” He said out loud. “Just when I thought I tamed him, he found a way to escape his cage…” an ironic smiled played on his lips. With another loud sigh he fell back on the covers and closed his eyes. “A stray…wild, untameable stray.”</p><p>***</p><p>Grell Sutcliff rushed down the empty streets. It was a cold freezing day and nobody wanted to show up outside.</p><p><em>“Mine…”</em> those words played in his mind over and over again. “Did I hear him right?” Grell asked out loud.</p><p>Wrapped in just a bed sheet he stopped in his tracks and looked up. The sky was grey and it looked like it was going to snow.</p><p>“Can I hope?” he mouth closing his eyes, the next instant large cold snowflakes landed on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>